<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rose by any other name by RomanoCheesy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371819">A rose by any other name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy'>RomanoCheesy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Graphic Description, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Roman knows, Roman's a jerk, Roses, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, things go very wrong, thorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is fine. He is fine. He can handle this, and he definitely does not need help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A rose by any other name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked at the two little red rose petals that now sat in his handkerchief and scowled. He did not even feel, so why did he have a disease that formed from emotion? It simply made no sense. He emptied the petals into the tray he was using to keep an eye on things, and with that addition, the tray was almost one eighth full of the red petals. Hanahaki was far more painful than any of his research had suggested, especially coughing up petals. The others did not know yet, this was something he could handle himself. He just had to convince himself he was emotionless enough, and it would go away. He had seen that the source could be surgically removed from his lungs, but it was a dangerous task, and one he could not do by himself. That would be foolish, and he was no fool. The fortunate thing was the flowers came up dry, so no one would see anything suspicious when he put his handkerchiefs to be washed. He glanced at the clock, which read 6:02. He was late to dinner for the first time in a long time. Hopefully, no one would notice and question him. He smoothed down his tie and rushed toward the dining room, finding himself winded quicker than usual. He leaned on the wall to catch his breath for a moment before heading in, and Patton glanced up at him with a large smile. </p><p>“Hiya, Logan!” he said happily. Logan nodded slightly. </p><p>“Salutations.” he said, taking his usual seat. Patton took a seat next to him, still smiling. </p><p>“You haven’t joined us for famILY night in a while, you ok?” he asked. The logical side took a deep breath, he had suspected the father figure would ask that eventually. </p><p>“I am fine.” he replied, his mind racing to find an adequate reason for not showing up. At that moment, he felt the dreaded feeling of a large,  dry lump rising up to the back of his throat. He pulled out his handkerchief and began coughing into it. Seven coughs this time and by the feel of things, two petals again. He stuffed the cloth, petals and all, back into his pocket. Patton made a sound of concern. </p><p>“Are you sure? You sound sick.” he said. Of course he was concerned, he was Patton. He cared about his family. </p><p>“I suppose it’s just a sore throat.” Logan replied, his voice hoarse after that particular round. </p><p>“You’ve been coughing like that for a while, don’t sore throats get better in a few days?” the father figure asked. He rapped his fingers on his leg as he thought. </p><p>“I assure you, it is a sore throat and nothing more.” he pressed. </p><p>“If you’re sure,” Patton replied. The two sat in a thick, awkward silence for a good few seconds before Logan spoke up. </p><p>“Do you think-” </p><p>“Greetings!” Roman declared, cutting off his statement as he strode into the room, his twin bounding beside him. </p><p>“Hi kiddos!” the father figure said with a large smile as the twins took their seats. Remus notably had a smear of red on his cheek, but no one decided to ask about it. </p><p>“Hey Logie, I’ve been researching! Wanna hear about it?” he asked excitedly. He always loved hearing about Remus’ little research sprees, he always found something new and fascinating. </p><p>“Of course.” he replied, a small smile creeping across his face. The duke clapped. </p><p>“Okay, so! Roro and I were thinking about stories together, right? And he kept bringing up romance, which got me thinking. And so I decided to take a look into love stuff that he doesn’t talk about, and that’s how I found out about this cool thing called Hanahaki disease! Cool, right?” he rambled proudly. If he was researching that kind of thing, was he trying to say he knew about Logan’s condition? He listened intently anyway, maybe the duke had found something he missed. </p><p>“It’s this thing where if someone loves someone else but the someone else doesn’t love them back, I think, it got kinda vague there, but if that happens, the someone grows a plant in their lung that slowly suffocates them to death!” he rambled. </p><p>“Fascinating.” Logan found himself mumbling. </p><p>“I know, right?” the duke exclaimed, clapping happily. </p><p>“That’s a little gloomy, don’tcha think?” Patton said with a nervous giggle. </p><p>“Speaking of gloomy, when were you guys going to notice Virgil’s here?” Roman added. Sure enough, the anxious side was indeed sitting at the foot of the table. </p><p>“Sup.” he said, pushing one of his large headphone pads off his ear. </p><p>“Hi, Virgin!” the duke said, giving a very energetic wave. </p><p>“Don’t be mean, Remus.” Patton said in a stern-ish tone. Virgil shrugged. </p><p>“It’s fine, Dad. He never means it as an insult.” he said, popping his headphones fully off and hanging them around his neck. </p><p>“If you’re sure, kiddo.” he replied, sounding skeptical. </p><p>“Hey L, you good? You’ve been hiding in your room more than me and it’s kinda worrying.” the anxious side asked, changing the subject. Logan cleared his throat, trying to hold back another round of coughing. </p><p>“I am perfectly fine. No need to worry about me.” he stated, his hand reaching for his handkerchief just in case he started hacking up a metaphorical lung again. At that moment, Janus walked through the door and took his seat at the head of the table. </p><p>“Logan, please don’t tell the truth.” he said, his voice smooth. The logical side swallowed. </p><p>“I am telling the truth.” he said calmly. The snake raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“Of course, you’re wonderful at lying.” he said skeptically, his nose twitching. </p><p>“I would rather not talk about it.” he replied. It was apparent Janus knew he had won. </p><p>“Very well.” he said, his pride evident in his voice. Fortunately, the rest of the meal went without another mention of his state of wellbeing, and he actually almost forgot he was hiding anything. </p><p> </p><p>Then the question came as he was helping Patton wash up after the meal. </p><p>“You gonna join FamILY night tonight? We’re gonna watch some movies!” the father figure asked, placing a dripping plate into the draining tray. Logan took the plate and wiped it dry, considering. He had planned on returning to his room, but Patton would be rather upset if he declined. He put the plate into the cupboard. </p><p>“I suppose I will.” he said, picking up another plate. The father figure smiled widely. </p><p>“That makes me so happy!” he said cheerfully, wiping down the last dish in the sudsy water. </p><p>“I’m glad.” the logical side replied. The two finished with the dishes and he headed into the living room, and it occurred to him how long it had been since he was last in there. He took a seat on the couch, metaphorically crossing his fingers that no one would sit next to him. He couldn’t be certain, after all, and he might have another of his more… violent fits. If someone sat next to him when that happened, he would most likely end up harming them without intent. Patton soon entered the room with a tray of various snacks. Fortunately, he took a seat next to Roman, and Logan was left with plenty of space. This was adequate. The first film was put on, and naturally it was disney, Roman did have a tendency to rig the vote. He didn’t mind though, as it was Big Hero 6, his favourite film of the disney franchise. For the first time in a while, he was enjoying himself. Virgil had stolen the chips and burrowed into his couch fortress, Patton and Roman were clinging to each other in a huge hug that lasted almost the whole film, and Janus held a shocked expression as Remus bit into a yellow gummy snake tail-first. Logan had eaten multiple crofters thumbprint cookies and so far, so good. They were absolutely delicious, and the dryness was not so bad as of the moment. In fact, he could almost breathe properly again. Almost. Unfortunately, one petal had gotten itself lodged in his throat again, and once more, he was coughing it up into his handkerchief. Thirteen coughs, one petal. Once he stopped coughing was when he noticed that the film had been paused and quite a few eyes were focused on him. </p><p>“Apologies.” he mumbled, folding the handkerchief. The petal had gotten itself loose and fluttered to the floor. Remus was the first to spot it and picked it up, slurping up his gummy snake like a piece of wet spaghetti. </p><p>“Is this why you’ve been coughing your throat up so much?” he asked, holding up the delicate little thing. The logical side gulped. </p><p>“No, I have no clue where that came from.” he said with forced clarity. Remus glanced at Janus, who nodded. </p><p>“That’s not a lie.” he said, looking Logan in the eye. </p><p>“As I have said, I do not wish to talk about it.” he said, holding back another cough. He slipped the handkerchief into his pocket. At least the other two petals had not fallen out. As he thought this, the duke had jumped up and bolted toward the hallway. He was headed toward the plain wooden door, Logan’s door, and ran inside. He soon emerged again, slower this time, holding a black tray in his hands. Logan instantly knew what tray that was, it was his counting tray. The one he had been using to store the petals in. The duke slammed the tray onto the table in front of him, the petals inside jumping on impact and some even spilling out. </p><p>“I knew ya had these in there!” he declared, attempting to be subtle in cleaning up the spillage. “Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked. Everyone’s attention was now on him. </p><p>“I can handle it myself, I did not want any of you to worry.” he replied, rubbing his thumb. </p><p>“But ya can’t! If you try to keep it to yourself, the only thing that’s gonna happen is death!” the duke yelled. </p><p>“What is all this?” Roman asked, now paying full attention and fingering one of the soft petals. Remus sniffed. </p><p>“Logie’s been pretending he doesn’t have Hanahaki.” he said, his voice dying down in volume. To the surprise of everyone, the prince scoffed. </p><p>“Honestly, I’m not even surprised.” he said, amused. </p><p>“Roman! I’m surprised at you!” Patton said with shock. </p><p>“What? It’s no secret that no one loves him.” he said defensively. </p><p>“Too far, Princey.” Virgil called, his head popping out of his fort. Logan could already feel his breaths becoming laboured once more. That familiar dry lump re-emerged and something blocked the back of his throat once more. He started to cough again, trying to keep track of how many. It was a fruitless venture, as he lost count. The petals started emerging again, he estimated six petals. No, nine. No, it was far more than that. And there was a stalk. The barb-like thorns scraped the lining of his windpipe as it slowly dragged its way up. A few petals finally flew out of his mouth, coated in a layer of blood. The coppery liquid managed to find its way down into his lungs. He could hardly breath, and every cough was pure pain. Everything around him felt dulled, and he could hardly hear the commotion around him. He hardly felt being picked up or carried back to his room. He was sure he would have been very proud had he heard Remus taking charge, being the only other side to have done deep research on this particular topic. The stalk eventually made its way out. It had a small, bloody bulb on the end of it and the thorns were tipped with chunks of flesh they had ripped off. The worst of it was over, for that moment at least, but knowing Roman’s faerie-tales, they always had another twist. But twist it didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He had not realised he had lost consciousness, until he awoke again. He groggily blinked his eyes open and saw Remus sitting beside his bed, his leg bouncing anxiously. When the duke saw Logan’s eyes slowly open, his expression was overcome with joy as he pulled the logical side into a huge hug. </p><p>“I thought you were gonna die!” he sobbed. Logan did not know what to say. Looking back on things, it was foolish to think he could handle such a serious condition on his own. His throat still hurt immensely from that last coughing fit, but at least he couldn’t still feel the blood pouring down into his lungs. Remus finally pulled away, wet tears streaming down his face and revealing that he was in fact, that tanned. The logical side started to say that he was fine, but he ended up coughing again. Five coughs, and no petals. Not one petal. He hadn’t coughed without hacking up a petal in weeks, and it would have been nice, if it did not irritate his windpipe so much. </p><p>“Careful, Logie!” the duke almost yelled. “Maybe don’t try to talk until we know you’re all better, you might end up opening up the wounds again and drowning in your own blood.” he warned. Logan gave a hesitant nod, this was not a situation he could have ever perceived. He glanced around the room until he spotted his framed portrait of the whole famILY together, one of his most prized possessions. He pointed to it, since he did not know if Remus knew sign language. He hoped the duke understood what he meant. </p><p>“The photo?” he asked, confused. The logical side gave a small nod, the compressing and extending of his neck that came with nodding flaring up the pain once more. The duke spent a good moment thinking, attempting to figure out what he was trying to say no doubt, but he did not have to do this for very long as Virgil entered the room. By the look on his face, he had not slept that night. The second he saw Logan awake and sitting up, he rushed over. </p><p>“Don’t you dare scare us like that ever again, L.” he said, his voice notably shaking. As quick as he came in, he was already rushing out of the room again. </p><p>“I gotta tell the others!” he called, disappearing into the hall. He was gone for a fair while, before the sound of footsteps returned. Patton ran into the room and enveloped Logan in the biggest dad hug he could have imagined. He was not arguing, Patton’s hugs were very warm. He almost found himself metaphorically melting into the father figure’s arms. </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re awake, we were all so worried!” the man said, his voice full of emotions. Janus soon followed, walking into the room calmly, but there was no denying the smile on his face. </p><p>“I’m not pleased to see you doing alright after that whole ordeal.” he lied, taking the other seat next to the bed. Logan found the man’s calmness among the excitement of the others to be refreshing, if he was being honest. Yes, he was pleasantly surprised to see the others cared about him so much, but sometimes he needed calm. He was in no sense an extrovert. Patton did not let go of the hug for a good few minutes until Remus noticed how tense the both of them were getting from the position. </p><p>“Alright, everyone out! Logie needs to rest!” he declared, standing up. Patton reluctantly let go and Remus began herding the group out of the room, seemingly missing Janus in the process. The snake laid a gloved hand on the bed sheets, and began smoothing them. </p><p>“The others haven’t been worrying, especially not Remus. I don’t hope you understand, they can’t be very energetic at times. But you wouldn’t know, would you?” he said, neatening the bed. Once he was done with the task, he slowly headed out of the room. </p><p>“Don’t rest well.” he said softly, closing the door behind himself. This left Logan alone in his room with his thoughts. He laid back on the pillows and examined the glow-in-the-dark stars he had on the ceiling. He had positioned them as accurately as he could manage, although one star was a bit out of place. It was only slightly, but he always noticed it when he was staring at the constellations. He had tried to wash it off a few times to move it, but by now he had to admit he was growing ever-so-slightly fond of the little dot, as absurd as it was. He heard a gentle knock at the door. It couldn’t have been Remus, and both Patton and Virgil respected rest with great seriousness. Janus had said all he needed to say theoretically, so that could only leave Roman. And his process of elimination was correct. The door gently opened and the prince stepped in, his posture straighter than his personality and his arms folded behind his back. He reached one hand out and closed the door behind himself, slowly striding over and taking the seat that Remus had occupied. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before the prince spoke up. </p><p>“So, I believe an apology is in order.” he began, shuffling awkwardly. Logan sat up to be at eye level with him. </p><p>“It appears that I may have said some things that could be perceived as upsetting. So, by word of Prince Roman, I hereby apologise.” he said, rather more formally than one would have expected. After all, he was the embodiment of creativity and, considering how chaotic creativity can be, one would never suspect he could be so official. Even if he was a prince. Remus was a duke, but that did not mean he acted formal. </p><p>“And as an apology, I brought you a gift.” Roman finished, as he placed on the nightstand, a large red rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little piece I wrote! </p><p>Note: The ending has a set meaning I intended. However, if you want to take it any other way, feel free. But it is definitively not romantic Logince. Considering the stuff Roman said, that would not make sense.</p><p>Extra note: Whilst writing, there is one particular line, "and he was no fool". I somehow mistyped that in the draft as "and he was no stool." so just thought y'alls might enjoy that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>